Ewoks Need Not Attend
by Chaina
Summary: post-NJO. Wes Janson's surprise party.


**Ewoks Need Not Attend**

Disclaimer: Anything remotely distinguishable from the Star Wars universe, whether places, people, or things, obviously don't belong to me but to their wonderful creators. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Lea and Jay, however, are original characters from an awesome a

Summary: Short vignette – Wes Janson's birthday surprise.

Characters: Lea Ryze, Jay Andron, Wes Janson, Hobbie Klivian

A/N: Happy birthday Cati! Lea made me write this fic for you…apparently she wants to celebrate Wes's birthday today or something… Hope you enjoy.

"Did you get it?"

Lea Ryze looked up from her datapad, regarded her boyfriend with a hint of mischief in her green eyes as he entered her bunk. Okay, scratch that – maybe it was imore/i than a hint. Jay Andron groaned and shook his head, staring at Lea in mock dismay. She chuckled as she stood and walked towards him, stray wisps of her short blonde hair coming free from the messy ponytail. Jay grinned at the site; it had been to long since he had last seen the plucky Yellow Aces pilot.

"C'mon, Jay, did you get it?"

He flashed her a grin and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a holocube. "You mean this?"

Lea laughed, a huge smile spreading across her face as she reached for the holocube. Her hands ran over the smooth surfaces, regarding it as precious as she would a rainbow gem from Gallinore. The smile quickly turned into a smirk as she pressed the button that caused a holovid to shimmer into display – one that displayed a particularly disgruntled looking version of her squadron leader, naked and covered in a green goo, chasing after an imaginary Ewok. Classic.

"Filswik, thank you so, so, so much Jay!" she said, deactivating the holo as she threw her arms around the other pilot, wrapping him in a big hug. She pulled away momentarily to look up into his grey eyes before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"This is going to be the best party Denon's ever seen!"

Lea ran over the list she had made herself on her datapad. So far, everything was proceeding as planned. The mess hall had been plastered in yellow, orange, and black decorations. A life sized stuffed Ewok sat in the center of the room, a festive party hat sitting on top of the matted black and brown fur. The infamous Lieutenant Kettch, as Hobbie explained to her when he helped drag the toy through the hallway without anyone spotting it. She smirked at the stuffed animal, more specifically, at the holomontage it held – a collage of all the embarrassing photos she was able to collect of her squadron leader, a gift from Jay, Hobbie, and herself.

It was, in a word, perfect.

She walked over towards a table set up with punch, Corellian ale, and all sorts of 'delicacies' from home. She smiled – sending a holomessage to her mother the other week requesting recopies for some of her favorite Taanabian meals had been the right idea. Kriff, was he going to be surprised when he saw what the cooks prepared. Possibly what was as close to a homemade meal he'd had in a long time.

_Well, that's what Wes gets for not issuing more leave time,_ Lea justified. Not that she'd use that time to actually go home to Taanab, but nonetheless… She surveyed the rest of the room, smiling proudly. The cups and plates covered with cartoon Ewoks, and the little statuettes scattered across the tables added that final touch.

The guests would be arriving soon, she realized, happy that everything seemed finished. The guests were mostly comprised of her fellow Yellow Aces personnel, other squadrons, including the Rogues, Suns, Wraiths and Blades. Others were invited as well, mostly current or retired members of the GFFA military, either now promoted or retired, that Wes Janson had flew with during his lifetime. And, if Lea remembered the list that had been compiled, perhaps there might even be a Jedi Knight or two present as well.

"Wes really is going to be surprised." Lea turned around to see Hobbie Klivian enter the mess hall, nodding in approval. "I can't believe you and Jay managed to get all this together in such a short time."

Lea smirked, walking towards the elder pilot. "Well, you did help. And unlike Wes, I do like giving credit where credit's due. The holomontage was a vapin' genius idea."

Hobbie smiled. "Thank you. I know Wes isn't the sentimental type but he'll like it. I hope."

Lea laughed. "I'll take care of him if he doesn't. It's been a while since the last time I painted orange spots on his E-wing. I wonder if he's up for a reprise of that stunt."

Hobbie shuffled his feet nervously, causing the female human to smile. "Don't worry, Hobs, your X-wing's safe. I usually reserve my stunts to Wes and Jay only." She frowned. "Colonel Darklighter's become more regulatory regarding my pranks on Jay though. He's even threatened to send the Rogues away from Denon for a while! Any advice to get around him?"

He blinked – did she just ask him to help her break rules? "Lea, I don't know if…"

"Nonsense Hobbie. Of course it's a good idea," she interrupted. "Wes gave me full permission last time I snuck into the Rogue's docking bay to paint Jay's X-wing yellow. It was," she laughed, "to remind him of the squadron he left behind."

Hobbie nodded, not sure how to respond. How did _anyone_ in the Yellow Aces last that long with both Wes and Lea around? He made a mental note to ask Anndi one day how he survived five years with them.

"Is everything for the party finished?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

Lea nodded, her green eyes shining with pride. "Of course it is. And Face told me he'd bring Wes down here come evening meal. Which means we're only waiting for the guests to arrive, and for Jay to bring the crowning decoration. It'll be perfect!"

Hobbie frowned. For some reason, he didn't like the sound of that.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Colonel Wes Janson grinned in surprise as Face Loran led him into a garishly decorated room, black and yellow streamers hanging off the walls and ceiling, a multitude of pilots and old friends raising glasses in a toast. He had completely forgotten the day. But apparently someone remembered. Actually, make that someones, he decided on second thought, a frown appearing on his face when he saw the decoration on the far left wall. His eyes wandered from the holovid playing on the wall – filled with many embarrassing memories he would have chosen to forgotten – to the computer projector from which they were coming from.

He had to admit though, eyes reverting back to the screen, he looked good in that goo.

"Surprised Wes?"

He blinked his blue eyes and turned around to see Ace Three standing beside him, a smirk on her face. Of course. This party had Lea's name written all over it, taking in the appetizing aroma of the Taanabian food and the giant stuffed Ewok in the center of the room. She had to have had help, and Wes could only think of a handful of people who'd be suckered into going along with the young woman's plans. Smirking, he noticed Jay and Hobbie talking at a nearby table, both looking somewhat sheepish. Of course.

"Nice one, Ryze," Wes acknowledged, heading towards the food table to pick up a cup of ale, stopping for brief exchanges with Tycho, Kell, and others. "Tell me, was the holofilm really all that necessary?"

Lea smiled innocently behind her cup as she took a sip. "Aww, Wes, of course it was. Your fiftieth deserved _something_ special?"

"Kettch wouldn't have been enough?"

"Nah. Although you're lucky I didn't try to recreate the Wraith's prank."

He nodded. She had a point there. He looked carefully at the cup, noticing little Ewoks running along the border. "Had fun raiding the kids section of the store, Lea?"

"You bet," she answered. "It wouldn't be Wes Janson's party if Ewoks need not attend."

"I think your pilots are getting to know you too well," Wedge commented as he walked towards the table with Iella.

Wes chuckled and looked at Lea. "Remind me to do something about that."

"Yeah, right," she replied with a smirk, before wandering away to join Jay.

He shook his head as she left. Before he had a chance to follow her, Hobbie had come up beside him, placing an arm around his shoulder. "Happy birthday, Wes," the lanky blonde pilot said softly.

Wes looked at Hobbie and smiled. Seeing all his friends gathered all in one place made the embarrassments all worth it. "Thanks Hobs," he replied. "For everything."

Fin-


End file.
